


Tradition

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Grunt prepares for the Rite of Passage, he gains something more than just a clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

When suiting up for his Rite of Passage, Grunt did not feel fear. As he checked his claymore for defects he laughed to himself. The only thing he felt was anticipation and excitement. Shepard had spoken well. 

"Name our target and it shall die."

Her words still rang in Grunt’s ears. He grinned. Their enemies should be afraid. As he reached for his shoulder guard, he heard the hiss of the airlock. Tilting his head, he regarded Shepard with one eye.

"Shepard!" he bellowed raising his arms, "This battle will be glorious!"

Shepard returned his smile, his excitement was contagious. 

"I’m sure it will be Grunt! I brought you something."

Grunt stilled and turned to fully face her. He was curious. What would she have brought for him? Garrus entered the cargo hold as well. Both he and Shepard laid out a new set of body armor near his tank. Grunt inspected it. A shielding VI, ablative coating, an interactive targeting visor. It was vastly superior to his old set. But Grunt was confused.

"I do not understand. My armor is more than suitable Shepard. Do you think I am weak?!"

Shepard did not back down in the face of his aggression. Instead she calmly replied, 

"No. But according to Wrex and the Shaman, it is traditional for a krogan to receive gifts from both his dam and his sire before he undergoes his Rite. That is, if his sire requested the Rite of Parentage."

Grunt stopped and searched through the imprints Okeer had left in his mind. Shepard spoke the truth but still he was confused. The tank was his mother and he had no real father. His bloodline consisted of the genetic material of thousands of krogan honed to perfection. Before he could open his mouth, Garrus spoke.

"We thought that you might appreciate the gift Grunt."

Garrus’s mandibles flared in the turian equivalent of a grin, “Unless you know some other krogan who’d like it more?”

Grunt quickly reached for the armor.

"No!" he grabbed the visor, "No! It is worthy!"

Before he began to remove his old armor he paused,

"Thank you Shepard. Garrus. I will wear it with pride and stain it with the blood of our enemies."

He nodded and both Shepard and Garrus left him to change. Grunt touched the chest plate almost reverently. He had a krannt, he would have a clan, and he had apparently gained both a dam and a sire. Grunt’s smile returned. Today would be a damn good one.


End file.
